Checkpoint Charlie
Collect the packages before the time runs out. }}Checkpoint Charlie is an asset mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Description It is available after the purchase of the Boatyard in Viceport, Vice City. The mission has 6 difficulties, becoming harder by changing the weather and time limit. Only the first one has to be completed to finish the asset though. Mission After the cutscene, the mission can be activated by the player, by either entering the Squalo or Cuban Jetmax located by the jetties. The objective of the mission is to collect 26 packages located across the waterways of Vice City within two and a half minutes. The countdown timer begins once the player enters either boat. Collecting all 26 packages and returning to the Boatyard within the time limit will complete the mission. After completing the first race, Tommy has the options to challenge with 5 more difficulties if the player wants to make some more money. This is not required for completing the asset, all levels are described below. Note that the other 5 difficulties won't make the asset revenue more money, it will just give a higher pay upon completing the race. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Collect the packages before the time runs out. Reward The reward for completing this is $5,000. The Boatyard will also become an asset and generate a revenue of up to $2,000 a day. If they player chooses to complete all 6 difficulties, a total of $50,000 is made. Gallery Walkthrough CheckpointCharlie-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy gets into one of the two boats parked in the small docks near the boatyard and has to go through the checkpoints in the waters of Vice City CheckpointCharlie-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Tommy, about to go through the first checkpoint. CheckpointCharlie-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy, about to go through a more tough checkpoint. CheckpointCharlie-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy, about to go through the final checkpoint. CheckpointCharlie-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Mission passed; the checkpoints were drug packages and Tommy collecting them established his boatyard as a suitable front for cocaine trafficking. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *Checkpoint Charlie was a location along the Berlin Wall. "Charlie" is also a common nickname for cocaine. *The packages in this mission are also the same model as the Hidden Packages in Grand Theft Auto III. *In the iPad version of GTA Vice City, only the Squalo can be used to complete the mission. In the Android version, only the Cuban Jetmax can be used. **However, the player has the option to use the Squalo to trigger the mission upon purchasing the boatyard in the Android version. If the player fails or completes the first race, the Squalo will be unusable for the remaining optional races. *On the fourth difficulty, this kind of foggy weather can only be found during this stage of Checkpoint Charlie and will never occur elsewhere in the game without modifications. It's unknown if this was intentional or not. *The mission's internal name, "COKERUN" seems to imply that the packages Tommy is collecting in this mission contain cocaine. *Despite the fact that this mission is optional, it appears to be canon as The Truth mentions that "the mob bought their business in Vice" in the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Wear Flowers in Your Hair. https://gtamods.com/wiki/0417#Vice_City References https://gtamods.com/wiki/0417#Vice_City Navigation }}es:Control Charlie de:Checkpoint Charlie Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Side Missions Category:Asset Missions